delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Leslonite, New Adimoore
'''Leslonite '''is an incredibly dense city situated on the Open Plains of Becel, on the mammoth Leslon River. The name originated from the Euylizean word for where the Leslon River meets the Leslon Forest. The city has a population of 580,000, with over 150,000 commuter-workers from the 100km away city of Manganu (to the north) and from South Matewood (via plane/express/etc.). The city has had exponential growth, but is arbitrarily restrained by laws restricting the city to it's current area due to the proximity of the city to First Nations communities beyond the hills surrounding Leslonite and the large Space•Delongo facility south-east of the city. As a result, the city has become incredibly dense and urbanized, especially considering its relatively small population and remote location. The city's primary employer is Space•Delongo (employing over 100,000 people), Research•Delongo (employing nearly 35,000), and the Blixian Library's Scientific Research Department (employing over 8,000). Furthermore, the city's population fluctuates due to massive scientific conferences, Delongo Ministry Inspections (sometimes requiring as many as 10,000 for weeks at a time), university outpostings during the school year (sometimes with as many as 50,000 students in the city), and more. As a result, the city has one of the lowest unemployment rates, but also some of the highest homeless rates in the country. Stats.del estimates that if the city were able to eliminate their arbitrary boundaries, they would have a population of over 2-3 million in five years, and over 10 million in twenty years. Climate and Geography Leslonite is a cold city in the winter, and a warm city in the summer, benefiting from air coming from the Adimoore Desert. The city is isolated from the harsh northern winds due to the hills surrounding the city, but it still feels the extreme coldness of Northeastern Delongo. In the winter, temperatures regularly reach -30, while in the summer temperatures average 25 to 35. The city is partially situated on what was once marshes and wetlands from the mammoth Leslon River. In terms of its location, the city is unusual for the presence of hills, as it is situated in the very open plains of Becel. Demographics Leslonite is a very diverse city; it's population consists of 54% Europeans, 22% Chinese, 10% Indian sub-continental, 5% Other East Asian, 4% Middle-eastern, 3% African, and multiple other. Linguistically, the city is diverse in terms of mother tongues, but the predominant out-of-home language is by far English (93%). The city is also one of the most educated cities in the country, over 88% of the population over 25 has a post-secondary degree. Furthermore, over 76% of those educated have degrees in a scientific field. The city is quite religious for a Delongonian city, but is not very religious for New Adimoorian standards. Over 61% of the population is spiritual or participates in some religion besides atheism and other variants of atheism. The majority of religious people are Roman Catholic, followed by Taoism, Buddhism, Protestianism (various), and Islam. Economy The economy of Leslonite is anchored in North Park and at the Space•Delongo headquarters outside the city. The predominant industries are in the following order: space exploration, aerospace, engineering, biotechnology, medicine and medical research, nanotechnology, information technology, consumer electronic development, education, and infrastructure design. The areas outside of North Park are predominantly residential in the form of condominium developments. Tourism Tourism in Leslonite is minimal due to its remote location and lack of resources which could attract tourists. Most visitors to the city come for work-related business. Media The media presence in Leslonite is extensive: * DBC Leslonite (Radio, TV, Web) * DTV Leslonite * NAN (New Adimoore Network) Leslonite (Radio, TV) * The Delongonian Media Group (The Newland Reporter, Blix Times, The Delongonian) * PDRD Central Television: Leslonite (TV) * The Leslon Report * Over 30 reputable scientific journals * CNN/NBC/FOX outposting: Science Reporting * BBC News: Matewood-Leslonite Bureaus * Al Jazeera Leslonite Transport Leslonite International Airport The LIA is one of the busiest airports per capita in the PDRD. Its connections, however, are quite limited. * South Matewood Kondor International Airport (four flights per hour) * Lake South International Airport (one flight per hour) * Studio Hills International Airport (one flight per two hours) * South Matewood George IV International Airport (one flight per hour) * North Matewood James Anderson International Airport (three flights per day) * Hornson-New Moore International Airport (three flights per day) * Ronald Kay Blix International Airport (West Blix) (ten flights per day) * New London Yi Tee-Suop International Airport (two flights per day) * Independance Toll L'Aeroport Generale Delongo (three flights per day- cargo) * Nimbus Calc International Airport (two flights per day)